Pokemon High Talent Show Trouble
by xanimexfanx014
Summary: Dawn,May, and Misty go to a pokemon high school where they meet up with Paul, Drew, and Ash... full summary inside this is a Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, and Pokeshipping, please R&R!


Me: I'm back! Ok here's the whole plot!

Dawn, May, and Misty are going to a Pokémon high school, but they are very surprised to see Paul, Drew, and Ash there too, Dawn and the girls came to the high school to get away from the stress of life, but the high school stress is getting to them, was it really a good idea to come here? Well maybe so, the high school is doing a talent show, but not a Pokémon talent show but an only human one, they want to enter as a band. Paul thinks they'll lose in the first round, Drew thinks they're crazy, and Ash is laughing on the floor right when they said what they were going to do.

Dawn: This sound sooo cool!

May: you're only happy because you're in it (laughs)

Misty: (laughs too) I agree with May

Dawn: (pouts) but I really think it's cool

Me: (rolls eyes playfully) right, sure, whatever.

Dawn: (pouts more) here's the disclaimer; xanimexfanx014 doesn't own Pokémon or the song Love Song, Where is your Boy Tonight, or Kiss the Girl but she does own some of the songs that she made herself, now let the story begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn got up out of bed, she got up ignoring the screams of May as she stepped on her, Dawn yawned her Pokémon belt that she always kept with her, even when sleeping, was slanted as she walked to the bathroom, she yet again ignored the yells of pain by Misty. She yawned and looked at herself in the mirror and screamed, she slammed the door closed and May shot right out of her sleeping bag, "I don't wanna eat my vegetables!" May screamed, and Misty stared at her, "What was that?" Misty asked getting up and rubbing her shoulder which is what Dawn stepped on, "Sorry." May said with a blush of embarrassment.

Dawn came out of the bathroom, "OK I'm better!" she called out swirling in her new cloths, she was wearing a red dress that curled up on the bottom and she was wearing jeans under them for her dress was to short to be wearing to school, and a backpack hanging on her shoulder, "You look great!" said Misty running up to her and smiling, her and May were already changed sense Dawn took forever in the bathroom, May turned on music on one of their favorite songs came on (they had about an hour to go until their first day of high school) Dawn jumped up and down and went in front of May and Misty sense she could sing very well,

**Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands**

Dawn sang this song with emotion and Misty pretended to be holding a guitar and slowly strummed it, while May was pretending to be playing a piano she played it fast to the music. 

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
**

Dawn smiled as the music got faster and sang to the beat, Misty also speed up her pretend guitar playing and May grinned as she saw this, they were good together and the funny thing was Misty and May actually knew how to play the instruments they were pretending to play.

**  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause y****ou tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today  
**

**  
I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am **

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today 

Dawn laughed and fell happily on her bed the other girls did the same giggling though. Dawn shot up and stared at the clock, it was almost time to leave, she sighed and got her backpack and walked out of her room closely followed by May and Misty they were still smiling, "Lets go on another adventure!" they all yelled as they got outside, "Go Buizel!" yelled Dawn with a small grin on her smile and saw a otter like Pokémon come out, "Bu-u-i!" Buizel said with deturmination in his voice, May giggled and Buizel shot her a look that said shut up or die, May only smirked and got out her pokeball, "Go Beautifly!" May called Misty was the only one who didn't send out any Pokémon for hers needed water to go walking around, but she did have Togepi with her.

-at the High School-

May stared around her eyes looked at the lockers, "Ok I'm locker 51." She mumbled Dawn and Misty left to go find their lockers, "Oh here it is!" May said happily as she opened her locker, gave the lock a combination then put her books in the locker. She looked at her schedule and smiled, she had Coordinator class next, "Well looks like I'm off to Coordinator class" May squealed happily, "Wow looks like we have the same class….May." said a smug voice that May would know anywhere, she spun around to face a green haired coordinator, "DREW?!" May yelled and jumped back a couple of feet, "Why the HELL are you here?! I thought you wouldn't be here because you would think yourself to good to come here? Is anyone else with you?" Drew stared startled then flicked his hair and took a deep breath, "The reason I'm here is because I was dragged here…..by Ash, Paul was dragged here too, so yes I'm with some people." Drew said with a smirk, May thought for a second then yelled, "ASH, PAUL!!! OH MY GOD!!!" she yelled a horrified looked on her face, Drew just stared with an odd look on his face, a look that asked the question, 'Are you insane?' then she disappeared in a whirl of dust to where her, Dawn and Misty were supposed to meet." Dawn was waiting and Misty and May were running to her.

"Oh my GOD their all here!" (May)

"I CAN'T believe this!"(Misty)

"His locker is right next to MINE!!" (all of them)

They stared at each other and glared around at the direction of their lockers, they knew it was time to go, they called out their Pokémon, May called out Blaziken, Dawn called out Buizel, Misty went to her class (trainers class)

-with Paul and Drew-

Paul angrily glared at his schedule, "I can't believe they put me in a Coordinators class!" Paul said angrily his purple like hair came slightly below his ears, he kicked a rock, "Wonder why May ran away so quickly like that." Drew thought out loud, Paul stopped and stared at Drew, "That troublesome girl did the same thing." Paul said acting bored, which he really was bored, drew shrugged, "Hey we should really be getting to class." Drew said, Paul nodded and they walked to the class.

-with Misty and Ash-

Misty walked slowly her eyes scanned the area,

'_God I hope Ash isn't anywhere close' _Misty thought with a sigh

"Hey Mist." Said a voice behind her, Misty jumped and got out her Misty mallet and beat the person with it, "OWWWWW….Misty stop! It's me Ash!" Ash yelled covering his face; Misty stopped and blushed, "Sorry about that Ash." Misty said with a small smile, Ash just shrugged, "its ok." Ash said happily, Pikachu came onto Ash's shoulder and happily jumped to Misty's shoulder, "Hey Pikachu how are you doing?" Misty asked the Pokémon happily, "Pika!" Pikachu said happily, Misty smiled, "That's good." The bell wrang and Ash and Misty stared at each other than ran as fast as they could down to the class.

-The Coordinator class-

"Hello class I'm Mrs. R, nothing else just Mrs. R got that?" Mrs. R asked sweetly, the class nodded, "Ok now I want someone to come up here with their one pokemon I had them bring out…..how about you Dawn?" Mrs. R said with a smile, Dawn got up with Buizel glaring at every boy in the room, but when Buizel got up on stage it got ready to battle "Bui!" Buizel yelled out and waited for someone to challenge it, Mrs. R smiled then stared around, "How about you Carly?" Mrs. R said pointed to a blond girl who was all over Paul, but Paul was staring at Dawn, Carly smiled and her Growlith followed her, she walked onto the battle stage and Growlith growled at Buizel who smirked and held out a paw and brought it forward in a 'bring it on' way, "Bui buizel!" Buizel yelled out and Dawn smirked, "Ok Buizel start off with a Aqua Jet!" Buizel smirked too and shot forward water shrouding it in a jet like motion. "Growlith dodge!" Carly cried but Growlith got hit, "Buizel now use bite!" **(A/N: Really I don't know if Buizel can learn bite but just play along all right?)** Dawn yelled and Buizel swiftly broke the Aqua Jet and fell right towards the Growlith that was still trying to get over the major attack, soon Buizel was right on Growlith and bit down hard on it's shoulder, "Now Buizel with Growlith in your mouth use Water Gun!" Dawn said, Paul stared interested in something in this class, finally, Buizel shot out the Water Gun and growlith was knocked out even before it hit the ground.

Dawn smiled as she was handed a little miniature ribbion like those in a contest, while Buizel looked amused, "Bui bui buizel _of course you won I was battling"_ Buizel stated out simply and Dawn smiled down at him, and then she hugged Buizel, "You did great Buizel." Dawn stated as Buizel smirked lightly.

-end of class-

Dawn walked out of class with Piplup in her arms, she was walking out with May Paul and Drew walked closely behind, "Well May meet me….at lunch!" Dawn said waving and running in the direction of her locker, Paul waved slightly to Drew before following Dawn because his locker was right next to hers, what was shocking was that Paul heard her whisper/sing part of a song

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause y****ou tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today  
**

Paul continued staring but she stopped singing and turned around like she felt eyes on the back of her head, "Ahh!" Dawn cried jumping back at least 10 feet, "W-what you doing here?!" Dawn yelled students stared at her like she was crazy Paul shrugged his shoulders, "My locker is next to yours noisy girl remember?" Dawn stopped and sighed, "Oh yeah I forgot." Dawn said then opened her locker, she put back her books then put her backpack in there too, but she kept her belt with all her pokeballs on it on. Paul smirked and left her alone she sighed and went another way to get to the lunch room.


End file.
